


Dumb Ways to Die

by jojo_joe



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Fluff and Angst, M/M, When they were young, looots of angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 香槟不敢想，如果他晚赶到一步会发生什么。他是一个永远留后手的领导者，后备计划ABCD，姜汁酒你随时盯着监控不要松懈，龙舌兰你的眼睛也放亮点别犯傻别闯祸，威士忌都曾因此笑着骂他是老狐狸。但这一次，他带着唯一的目标前来，并且不接受任何其他结局。这是他的高级特工，这是他的学生，这是他的孩子。这是他的威士忌。





	Dumb Ways to Die

**Author's Note:**

> 哨兵向导设定。向导! 香槟/哨兵! 威士忌

香槟不敢想，如果他晚赶到一步会发生什么。  
他是一个永远留后手的领导者，后备计划ABCD，姜汁酒你随时盯着监控不要松懈，龙舌兰你的眼睛也放亮点别犯傻别闯祸，威士忌都曾因此笑着骂他是老狐狸。但这一次，他带着唯一的目标前来，并且不接受任何其他结局。  
这是他的高级特工，这是他的学生，这是他的孩子。这是他的威士忌。  
所幸一切还有挽回的机会。

飞机在黑夜中平稳地划开云朵，位于机舱后侧的卧室门紧锁，被引擎声遮盖后听不清太多的声音，但室内的气氛凝固得快要化为实质。  
那个黑发男人的脸上还看得见先前短暂死亡的证据。太阳穴左侧留下一颗小小的棕色疤痕，刚从短暂昏迷中醒来的他丝毫不知道自己差点再一次踏进地狱的大门，并且归途无路可循。  
放开我。威士忌嘶嘶咬着牙尖，肩膀往外扭了一次，马上就被香槟捏住了线条末端的骨骼。他闭上眼，睫毛也跟着颤了颤，嘴唇张开却再没说什么。

威士忌从醒来就意识到自己浑身赤裸，激烈打斗所带来的紧绷还浸在肌肉里，一时半刻没法散去。他记忆里的最后一个画面是快速接近的桌沿，紧接着额角一阵钝痛——除了耳边绞肉机运行的轰鸣，他什么都感觉不到了。  
抽疼以一种诡异的方式嵌进颅骨。感官逐渐归位，而这该死的嗡嗡声到现在还在耳边阴魂不散，只是噪音变得更加闷重遥远。威士忌的眉尾跳了跳，这时候才意识到有人正抱着他。  
这个人的呼吸很规律，腰下垫着的衣角硌住了胯骨，不用睁眼都能感觉到他的屏障带着浅金色的边缘，像是杯剔透的酒液，随着吐息的节奏漾出涟漪、再包覆回身体。威士忌的脚踝擦在床单上，有一只手从后兜住他的肩膀，手指干燥又暖和，指腹磨挲起那块凸起的颈椎。  
他装作无意地扭过头，鼻尖蹭过衬衫的纽扣。对方的味道是夹杂烟熏的酒精，熟悉得简直过了头。  
“嗨孩子，睡得好吗。”香槟的声音从头顶传来，语气亲热却没半点笑意。威士忌悄悄将眼睛眯出一条细缝，从装饰来看——这是合众国特工自己的飞机。他瞬间放松下来，呼出一口气刚要开口就被对方捏紧了小臂。  
“你得道歉。”  
“为什么？因为我做了正确的事吗？”他索性将眼睛完全睁开，深黑的眼底清醒得不像是刚从昏迷中回归意识的人。  
左手搭上他的大腿，袖口下腕表的凉意在皮肤表面一闪而过。“正不正确不由你定。”  
“你这个——”  
“你所坚持的正确，差点把你变成厨房里的一团肉泥。”  
威士忌噎住了。香槟的指根有粗糙的茧，顺着腿根从会阴滑向那一圈褶皱。黑发的牛仔抽搐了一下，指腹干涩地顶住穴口，无视了那些生理性的僵硬和拒绝，毫不留情地向里推抵。  
“向我道歉。”

威士忌皱紧眉头，眉心那条小沟又凹了下去，眯起的眼睛把原本圆润的眼尾拉得狭长。香槟第一次把他从闹哄哄的酒馆里捞出来时，他也是这副模样。咕嘟咽下一满口酒，坏脾气地把空了的杯子推开，像是喉口直接连着胃，眼泪在下一秒返上来。  
“滚开。”那时候的他黑发蓬乱，精神屏障破得七零八落，反倒像是碎了一地的玻璃，棱角闪着自暴自弃的寒光。南方腔调被他发直的舌头囫囵得又黏又哑，脸颊上的颧骨线条很明显。  
“你闻起来糟透了。”即便是无知无觉的普通人也本能地避开他，年轻人身边几米的范围里空无一人。香槟一开始就是循着离奇的波动找了过来，现在更没离开的道理。于是他反倒凑近些许，把双肘搭在吧台上，对方的脊背绷紧了。他从这个年轻人的身上嗅到了鲜血，味道很淡，但暴戾的气息重得快要溢出来。深色的眼睛如同漩涡，里面长满漆黑的水草。  
年轻人定定地看着他，明白这个陌生人发现了什么，没来由地像在等待最后的裁决。他将食指抠进玻璃杯的内沿，冰凉的水汽被抹开又聚回，反复几次直到玻璃与指腹摩擦出吱吱的声响。  
“你闻起来就像是瓶见鬼的劣质酒。”香槟最后开口，对方一瞬间闪过的表情看不出是失望还是释然。

“跟我回去吧。”难道你还想等着警察来吗。这句话被他咽了回去。酒保又送来一杯棕黄的液体，年轻人拱起身子，只穿着背心的身体线条软得像只猫。他伸直了小臂往前够，酒杯却被香槟直接推到一边。这似乎激怒了他，却又有些好笑地还想讨酒喝，直到被摁住了手腕才慢悠悠地抬起脸，十三分钟里第一次对上视线。  
“确定吗，你对我这样的——”呼吸挑衅地洒在香槟的脸颊上，年轻的混球夸张地上下比划了一次自己的落魄模样。他的唇形柔软又圆润，吐出的却全都是嬉笑怒骂，尖尖的犬齿若隐若现，“也想要调情？真的吗？”  
香槟只是看着他，手里握着玻璃杯，冰块的凉意化为水雾，顺着指纹填满了每一处缝隙。时间滞缓地拉长，年长男人去触碰他的动作也像是个慢镜头。  
这个孩子依旧没有躲，直到湿凉的的手指从眉骨摸到下颚，打着圈揉进附近的一小块淤青——它的边缘开始泛出不健康的紫色，被卷曲的黑发遮住小半。  
“你……还没有问我的名字。”他们的屏障轻磕在一起，他打了个冷战，连着眨眼像是被镇住了，下意识的迟疑几乎算得上单纯。  
人如其食。香槟强忍着才没让嘴角的上翘变得太明显，用下巴示意对方手里那个空掉的酒杯。“你刚刚喝了什么？”  
“威士忌。”杯里的冰球孤零零地碰了壁，把最后一点的酒精稀释成淡薄的琥珀色。  
“那么我会叫你威士忌。”

第二根。  
毫无润滑的情况下生生压进两根手指，无论如何这也太疼了。香槟进得很慢，多数也是内壁的紧绷程度让他没办法加快速度。怀里年轻些的男人只能压出断续的嘶声，听起来像是头受伤的野兽，大腿内侧绷出过分明显的线条。  
“威士忌。”香槟喊他，对方抗拒地皱起了眉头。  
“杰克。”于是他换了称呼，垂下头压低成几乎可以亲吻的距离，却只是让两人的呼吸融合在一起。  
“你还记得第一次遇见艾格西的时候，我是怎么介绍你的吗。”这不是一个问句，威士忌垂着眼睑，小腿同时猛地一抽，足底踩着床单扯出一块褶皱，仍旧固执地不愿意视线接触。  
“我说，这是我最好的高级特工。”

合众国特工的最后一道审核从来都不是儿戏。直到最近香槟才知道兄弟组织的考核内容，射杀自己亲手养大的小狗？他当时只是撇撇嘴角，把雪茄挡在鼻尖下，对此轻描淡写地抽了一下鼻子。  
“这就是最后的考核，”杰克看着香槟手里的左轮，定定地坐在椅子里没有挪窝，抬起头时也只是用了确认任务的口气，“杀死自己？”  
我们他妈的是什么，一次性用完就扔的哨兵吗？还是什么任务太机密了以至于他妈的要杀人灭口？你知道我们有多宝贵吗，我他妈的宁愿回塔里！隔壁房间传来歇斯底里的吼声，但香槟稳稳地撑住了那些汹涌而来的情绪，只是跟着对上深棕的双眼。  
“是的。”他说。  
手掌在下一秒一空，香槟甚至希望是自己看错了，但那片眼底的确有一瞬间的释然闪过。杰克解开保险的动作流畅得毫不犹豫，冰冷的枪管直直抵上左侧的太阳穴。  
咔哒。保养良好的转轴发出轻响，转轮走到了下一格。  
杰克睁大了眼睛，嘴唇抿成一条发白的细线，胸口在很久之后才有起伏。  
“你早该告诉我这就是个俄罗斯轮盘*。”

香槟已经准备好了那一套“恭喜你，你通过了考核”的官方说辞，伸手去接枪却被让开。这个疯子继续让枪管顶在那儿，如此用力甚至能看见皮肤的边缘印下的圆形红痕。  
咔哒。咔哒。咔哒。咔哒。他连着扣动扳机，弹匣弹空的声音不算大，他不断地眨眼，犬齿咬进下唇内侧，紧抵头骨的金属音在眼球上方划出火花。  
咔哒。咔哒。  
咔。  
转完一整圈的左轮以毫无礼貌可言的方式扔回桌面，木柄因为惯性作用弹了几下，枪头在滑向香槟的半途停了下来。  
“这连轮盘都不是。”黑发的年轻人吐出一口气，眼睛因为扩大的瞳孔显得很黑。他慢慢靠回椅背，即使隔着一段距离也能听见衬衫下嘭咚的心跳，拳头大小的血红肌肉在肋骨间挣扎不休。

香槟看向的是他身后的那一整片咆哮的色彩。杰克的精神屏障早在培训时修复得七七八八，现在反射出的景象仿佛是打翻了油彩盘。他依旧能分辨出缝补边缘的疤痕，日光从中渗出柔和的光芒，又顺着缝隙挤了出来，把其余部位的深色调映得几乎半透明。那是什么在里面摇晃？滔天巨浪里的白帆、昏沉黑夜里的启明星，浓稠的紫与蓝杂糅成团，有那么一瞬间像是要把黑发的男人吞噬其中，但迷迷糊糊的亮彩冒了出来，东方泛起鱼肚白。  
“我还舍不得现在就让我最得意的学生去见上帝。”香槟盯着那片天幕般的屏障看了很久，最后才解释。  
“上帝？”杰克捋着胡子笑起来。这个家伙连三十还没闯到，却已经开始蓄这种老气横秋的胡子了，那一点毛绒绒的胡茬在指腹下揉来揉去。等他笑完了，却只是指指脚下的地毯，“不，我去的大概是这个方向。”  
“不管如何。欢迎加入，特工威士忌。”他十指交叉，公事公办地念了结果，“虽说有时候这里的确没比地狱好到哪儿去，但至少你会有充足的酒。很好的酒。”  
“我根本弄不懂你们，”新任威士忌又翘起了嘴角，“你们要的都是些什么？傻到足够牺牲自己的家伙、肾上腺素成瘾的混球、自杀主义的疯子。”  
香槟不以为然地笑起来，笑纹在眼后折叠，那时候的他还没料到之后会付出怎样的代价。  
“那他绝对是最好的。”

第三根。  
穴口又烫又肿地红起来，但那圈环状肌肉的确在反复的拉伸和摩擦中柔软了许多。香槟故意没有介入精神图景，强迫他清晰地感受每一次手指与肠壁的摩擦，痛楚、酸涩、情欲，指腹揉进逐渐湿滑的部位，修剪平滑的指甲抠了下去。缓慢的节奏让肾上腺素介入得极为拖沓，那些神经始终暴露在刺激之下。  
杰克嘶哑地低吼出声，身为哨兵的天性让他想要去掀翻压制自己的力量，但他知道自己做了什么，也明白香槟在做什么。不过是一句“抱歉”，合众国特工的管理员要求的只是这么多。前后两个音节，只要他说出来——一切都会停止，他的苦旅就此结束，但他做不到。音节在牙尖上嘶嘶地响，最后被强硬地咽回去，他没法在这种事情上推翻自己的决定。  
埋在体内的手指于是慢悠悠地划圈，似乎一点也不着急于验收成果，却把承受这一切的人逼得快要着了火。杰克有引人注目的唇形，下唇的线条向中间汇聚成平滑的凹陷，它现在也泛着水光，被自己咬得过狠后肿得很明显。  
这是个苦闷到近乎甜美的惩罚。某些时候，他们更倾向于这样粗暴又原始的方式。他们终究都是闷头厮杀的野兽，凭着感官与本能张口啃咬，在脊背抓出红痕，在腰间烙下淤青，左突右撞地拒绝与这个世界妥协。他能看见杰克的色彩变成近乎刺目的金橙，随着按压凸出凌乱的尖刺，愤怒在末端燃烧，还有那些没法解释的委屈，它们是一条深郁的暗红。  
香槟继续深入，第三根手指撑开内里更大的空间，突出的指骨一节一节地埋进身体中。威士忌的手臂放在身侧，上面的肌肉绷紧又放松。他没有被控制，他的意识清醒得令他痛苦。迈入中年的向导的体能远比不上他，随时、他随时可以——  
但他没有反抗。

那些黏稠的深色残渣一直潜伏在那儿，像是葡萄酒瓶底不可避免的沉淀。片状的、粉状的，在时光的拉扯中不会消失，反而越聚越多地发酵出气泡。  
陷在沼泽里的男孩紧紧抓着他的手掌，最后一点点被泥浆吞噬。狂欢节的少女沉默地坐在花车上，脖子上挂着一颗弹壳。老妇人腰间缠着定时炸弹，一个干瘦沧桑的男人摁住他的肩膀，一遍一遍地重复你救不了她，你救不了他们。香槟从特工威士忌的镜片里目睹了这一切，湿闷的水汽和血腥味仿佛透过屏幕黏在喉咙里。  
他会在回到基地后几天几夜地不说话，把自己关进只有白噪音的房间里，水流声灌入白天与黑夜，直到香槟推开那扇门。  
他揉乱那头柔软的黑发，按摩夹克下扭伤的肌肉，吻着他的额角像在安抚输了比赛的孩子。但更多的时候，他按住杰克后颈凸起的骨骼，剥除衣物的同时脸向下摁进床垫，用最简单粗暴的方式将他拖拽回现实。感官在烧灼中燃烧到极限，情欲的洪流汹涌而入，甚至麻木了疼痛的界限，却像海浪冲刷着带走灰暗的砂砾。  
他们在本能中干过很多疯狂的事，牛仔红着眼圈拆下腰后别着的长鞭，咬着手柄仰着头递过去，鼻尖几乎挤进向导的胯部。最受偏爱的特工攥着香槟的手腕强迫他附上自己的咽喉，脉搏鲜活滚烫，喉结在收紧的掌心下哽咽般抽动。香槟也会逼着他跪下，逼着他在精神压迫里嘶吼着打滚，拽直他的脚踝，将他从飘忽的天幕扯回平地，把他打开到极限，直到精疲力竭，肌肉还在无意识地抽搐，眼尾淌下两条变干泛白的泪痕。香槟知道他需要这个，这个一心求死的疯子，濒死才是他的强心针。他是哭鼻子的幼稚鬼，他是被驯服的猎食者，他的精神图景有香槟所见过的最壮美的色彩，上面布满无法愈合的伤痕。  
香槟从未真正踏入那片颜色，部分出于礼貌、部分出于第六感，他感觉自己并不会喜欢看见的东西。于是他只是驻足观望，如同凝望星河。

直到一次看似寻常的任务。香槟对着姜汁酒例行汇报的目标照片之一皱起了眉头，那是个棕肤的姑娘，笑起来的时候像是块杏仁巧克力慕斯。这是给谁的任务？香槟问，军需官耸耸肩，意思是还没分配下去。  
他便也没再关注，却万万没想到威士忌认领了这个该死的蜜罐任务。“听起来会是我最喜欢的那种任务。”这个家伙总是这么说，单边嘴角翘起一点，露出的笑容更像是示威的龇牙。  
那也本该是个寻常的下午，但放在桌上的酒杯猛地震了一下，一圈涟漪浮出又消退。不用后勤人员急匆匆地跑来敲开他的办公室，他都知道是威士忌出事了。

杰克已经安置在那间白色的房间里，手腕被束缚带绑在一起，软垫组成的墙壁吸收了大多数的噪音，也隔绝了发狂的哨兵可能造成的伤害。香槟推开门的时候他似乎正睡着，膝盖蜷成半个婴儿姿，看起来安宁又无害到了极点。  
也许是关门声惊扰到了他，杰克紧缩在一起的肩膀颤了颤，睁开的黑眼睛里并没有焦点。香槟坐上床沿，视线定定地对视了几秒之后，他感觉到周身有什么变了。  
像是一颗恒星在面前爆裂，纯粹的光与热将肉体之躯变成了永恒的能源，半分钟后香槟才意识到嗡嗡的耳鸣之外听见的是什么。杰克在尖叫，身体紧绷成直线，几乎不像是声带所能承受的限度，喘息带着血的腥甜。他很快速地说话，音节与音节被气声糊在一起，几次把自己呛到咳嗽，抽吸着仿佛不会再有下一秒。  
他陷入神游*了，香槟立刻意识到。他敏锐的五感成为了拖累与负担，拽着他进入那些过分真实的轮回徘徊往复，除了既定的噩梦不会有别的结局。但杰克还是被困在了那里，心甘情愿成为心碎的囚徒。  
“你不能进去。”姜汁酒一定也看见了紊乱飙升的读数，正对耳麦提高音量大吼着企图获得注意。香槟看着房间内漂浮的色彩，凝结的团雾像是飓风来袭前快速飘移的云朵，又黑又沉地向头顶压下来。  
“我必须得。”否则他再也回不来了。香槟将抽搐踢打的身体拉近自己，额头相抵后闭上了眼睛。  
他不知道自己会期待什么，但知道这绝不是舒心的旅程。或许是章鱼吐出的墨汁，或许是莫比乌斯环，他已经做好了被一同扯入深渊的准备。

但绝不是这样。  
他曾在先前偶然的几瞥中见过威士忌的精神图景，记得入口处是一扇高而宽的门，却没想到门后有更广阔的空间，几乎找不到边界的存在。浓郁的橙色从光滑的树脂流淌而来，透明的海水代替了天空，蓝色的草片上闪着盈盈的亮粉，它们的花朵是鼓胀的浆果红。夕阳从两脚之间升起，明月停留在眉心，星河里走过一艘白帆。  
这里没有一处符合逻辑的地方，但杰克也的确是没有一处符合常规的人。  
“我的家乡。我从来没和人说过我的家乡，”他记得杰克喝得醉醺醺的时候和他这么说过，颧骨酡红地非要把空掉的一排酒杯挨个倒扣下来，看着底部剩余的酒水滑向杯沿，然后才继续下一句。“我的出生地不是美国，而是……那是个疯狂的地方，人们甚至特意造了词来形容她。  
“‘魔幻现实’。香槟，现在没人觉得这个词有什么稀奇，小说里到处都是——但是，那个地方的确是魔幻现实。魔幻现实，真的。”他反复咬嚼着这几个字，直到昏昏沉沉趴在桌上睡过去。  
香槟抬起头，看着远方骑马的身影一摇一晃地接近。那是更年轻的杰克的模样，清瘦又快活，他的身后坐着一个巧克力色的姑娘，是许多女性向导会有的鹅蛋脸型，麦色皮肤、褐色长发，眼睛是两颗掺了蜂蜜的杏仁糖。  
你好呀。杰克停下马，远远地对香槟喊，我很久没在这里见过别人了。他这才意识到他说的是西语。  
突然间，香槟听得懂威士忌那些急促破碎的尖叫了。我能救她，我能救她，他在重复地用母语哭喊，求求你，别离开我。这是第二句。  
精神图景里的光线陡然暗下来，姜汁酒在耳麦那头没法控制地惊呼出声，天地颠倒的翻搅几乎要把向导撑在房间里的屏障掀翻。香槟攥紧威士忌的领口，扬起胳膊便扇在了他的脸上。清脆的巴掌声割开空气，他的手心摸到了一层冷汗，那侧脸颊立刻开始泛出病态的红。  
牛仔战栗了一下，身体断了线般瘫软下来，扭曲的图景如同揉皱的纸张，一点点重新展开时发出沙沙的响声。他睁开眼，里面是茫然的泪光。  
“你得放开，你知道吗。”香槟不管他现在是否听得见，继续扯着领子将他拉近，嘴唇几乎贴在了一起，“你必须要放开她，让她走。杰克，听我的话。”香槟的图景是一如既往的浅金色，与威士忌的融合在一起时边缘晕出彩虹般的光弧。黑发男人不住地颤抖，肌肉无法放松地直到痉挛，滚烫的泪从下颚滴到另一人的指甲上。  
别离开我。等到战栗逐渐平息，威士忌只剩下了这句话，同时将香槟的拇指含进口腔。

两次高潮、一次深喉，视野角落爆开的重影如同撒上金粉的彩沙，白色的房间完美地投映了超新星燃烧时的炫目色彩。这就是他所得到的。香槟替他穿好衣服后，虚脱的牛仔结结实实地昏睡了三个半小时，清醒过来的黑色眼睛冷静得几乎哀恸。  
我看见蕾拉*了。杰克说。香槟帮他解开束缚带，杰克按摩着手腕上的红痕，突兀地低声抽泣起来，蜷起身体缩进他的怀里，汗湿后毛绒绒的黑发随着肩膀一并轻颤着。  
“你应该让我陷进去的，”他的哭声闷进香槟的衬衫，“你应该让我去的，你应该让我跟她走的。”

是杰克压抑的呻吟声把香槟从回忆中扯了出来。年长的向导看着怀里的男人，赤裸的身体已经泛起情动的潮红，最终还是在坚持不懈的折磨中酝酿出模糊的快感。杰克只是固执地去对上香槟灰调的双眼，嘴唇微张，眉头皱在一起，如同无声的谴责。  
你什么都看过了。你为什么不理解我，你怎么可能不理解我。  
香槟沉默着，将手指埋进到指根，在内部伸展再蜷曲，带出的是一个湿泞的水音。对方的小腹抽紧了，从一开始就没讨到丝毫关注的勃起颤巍巍地滴出透明的前液。手指找准了深处的那一点，反复抠压将节奏放缓到冷酷的程度，牛仔的小腿痉挛着颤抖起来，脚尖踮起足跟抬高，近乎是无意识地张开了双腿。  
“你记得的，”香槟慢慢地开口，“一个道歉，杰克。”

他开始加入第四根手指的时候，连自己都感觉到了些微的残忍。他们从未这么干过，尤其是在毫无润滑剂的情况下。威士忌的脊背不住往前弓成内蜷的弧线，前后小幅度摇晃着最后忍不住叫出了声。他有很漂亮的腰线，长且韧，与细窄的胯骨承接流畅，挥舞长鞭时上身大幅度地扭转，掖进裤边的衬衫跟着拉伸出竖直的折痕，香槟记得自己是多么偏爱在那里留下指痕。  
汗滴顺着他的额角滑下，那瓣红肿的下唇全部功归于他自己的牙齿。威士忌在喘息间张开嘴唇，舌尖无意识地探出，悬在上下齿之间，如同一个邀吻。  
他们极少亲吻，因为那太过亲密。他们不曾真正结合过，也从未考虑过这个问题。他们分享过最私密的夜晚，分享过最下流的情话，分享过同一口酒，同一张被子，却无法心安理得地分享一个亲吻。

二十六岁的杰克连着清空了半打子弹杯，泪眼朦胧似乎只是烈酒的掩饰，他把嘴巴捂在掌心里，手肘撑在桌面上。香槟搬出了自己的老唱片收藏，又是“与恋人告别的五十种方式*”，那次他甚至拿出了一把吉他，而杰克在那之前根本不知道他会唱歌。  
“悄悄离开吧，杰克。”每次到这句副歌时，香槟总会抬头看向他，半是警告半是戏谑地剜他一眼，在酒精中晕晕乎乎的当事人跟着唱起来，从椅子边倾过身去，手扒着桌沿维持重心。那是他们的第一次亲吻，伴随掺酒精的呼吸与傻乎乎的笑。  
二十八岁的威士忌已经有了小胡子，但噩梦丝毫没有放过他的意思。梦境的投射搅得身为向导的香槟一身冷汗地惊醒，杰克在十分钟后才闷哭着猛然坐起，不管不顾地抱住枕边人将嘴唇压上去。那是他们的第二次亲吻，那一晚本该是无数次一夜情中的某一夜。  
三十二岁的威士忌志得意满，站在会议室宣布他面前的傻小子即将成为新任龙舌兰。香槟礼节性地鼓掌，他丝毫不知收敛为何物地吹嘘自己的眼光，甚至有恃无恐地在全体特工的全息影像与军需官的面前讨要了一个深吻，那片孔雀开屏般流光溢彩的屏障故意伸展得很远。这是第三个。  
十几年的合作间，他们亲吻的次数屈指可数。但现在香槟低头看着微微张开的嘴唇，在他喘息出声时终于埋下身去，舌尖顺着上齿内侧舔过一圈，堪称温柔地合上最后一点距离。

那些呻吟意乱情迷得到了腻人的地步，又夹着从鼻腔挤出的尖锐气声。香槟艰难地转动手腕，四根手指平伸着展开，而威士忌看起来快要因此崩溃了。柔韧的身体在陡然的泄力后又猛地弹起来，焦躁与渴望让他早就没办法好好思考，含着泪的眼尾线条略微下垂，看起来委屈至极。于是向导找准了机会，压低身子伏在他的肩膀边，在凸出紧绷的肩胛边缘落了一个吻，四根手指捏在一起向着那一点同时抵进去。  
“死亡终究是你的归宿，我的孩子。”他说。  
但不是死于破烂小酒馆的酒精中毒，不是死于无聊的俄罗斯轮盘和更多的赌局，不是死于亡妻久不散去的幻影。他一次次将哨兵从死亡线上拖回，一意孤行地为他设定理想的谢幕，不是现在，不是明天，你值得更好的，你值得更多的。到头来仍旧是香槟在舍不得。  
“我向你承诺，你终究会如愿以偿。”那个吻加上了牙齿，一点点钝麻的疼痛嵌入皮肉。“但不是这一次。”  
也不会是下一次。

威士忌被刺激得不断抽噎，鬓角泛出灰白的年长向导重新将他揽进怀里。香槟的手掌在渗出细汗的脊背上轻轻拍着，生机勃勃的体温令他安心，最后他听见压在领口边的抽泣声。  
“对不起，”威士忌的眼泪将睫毛一缕一缕地黏在一起，嗓子因为哭腔哑得不成调子，“对不起。”  
香槟没有答话，只是从撑开到极限的褶皱中抽出手指，刚举起到肩膀的高度便被另一人的舌尖缠了过去。杰克讨好地垂下眼睑，模仿着先前的节奏将裹满黏液的手指纳入口腔，舌面从指根交界处向上舔，在指甲后部灵巧地绕出个圈，吞咽时发出很轻的啧响。  
一丝水线顺着指尖牵出，最后断在嘴角边。香槟用现在沾上唾液的掌心圈住阴茎，几次撸动，指腹有意无意地在头部的缝隙摩擦，甚至不需要多余的花活儿，他就这么射了出来。被拖延过久的高潮撞得哨兵眼前发白，甚至不知道自己是否因此叫出了声，发泄过后的身体立刻软成一滩。他在跳下姜汁酒的仪器台后连夜追进了雨林，结结实实地打完一架又被自己的首领兼情人折磨到头昏眼花，现在他完全虚脱了，连抬起手指的力量都不剩。  
香槟将自己的屏障缩小，薄薄的金色扣在杰克身上，如同倾倒上一层金箔，卷曲潮湿的额发上闪着不规则的亮点。颓败的、悲痛的、发狂的、自傲的，怎样的威士忌他都见过，但他从来没露出过现在这样的表情。他的保护壳破绽百出，几乎是毫不设防，光线下看得见汗水的反光，脉搏在脖颈上跳出节奏，心脏包裹在几层血肉骨骼之下。  
威士忌仰头看着他，后脑枕在另一人的臂弯里，赤裸的胸口缓慢地起伏，所有的弱点暴露在香槟的眼底。  
“我觉得我会死在你的手里。”他抿着嘴唇很慢地笑起来，呼吸还未完全喘匀，“倒也算是个挺好的结局。”

 

FIN.

 

*俄罗斯轮盘：在左轮手枪的六个弹槽中放入一颗或多颗子弹，任意旋转转轮之后，关上转轮。游戏的参加者轮流把手枪对着自己的头，扣动板机。  
*蕾拉：Lela, 威士忌意外去世的妻子，出自黄金圈官方小说。  
*神游：当哨兵把注意力完全集中在五感中的其中一個上時，他们就沒办法再关注周围除去目标以外的一切，並且有可能永久陷入自己的精神图景。  
*与恋人告别的五十种方式：出自黄金圈官方小说，在香槟帮助杰克走出阴影的时候，他经常会播放这首歌。”It’s a song,” Jack said, “I used to play it a lot back when Champ helped me through some times a while ago. It’s ‘Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lover’ by Paul Simon.”


End file.
